Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe/Kat
Bio Unsure of where she comes from or how she got her fantastic ability to control gravity, Kat embarks on a quest to save the people of Hekseville from the invading Nevi. Accompanied by her feline companion, Dusty, She aids those in need while searching for answers to her mysterious origins, all the while gaining confidence in her powers. Kombat Characteristics Powers and Abilities As a shifter, Kat has several gravity powers available at her disposal. Her foremost ability is to shift gravity in any speed or direction to float and fall accordingly. Other basic abilities include flying, lifting and throwing objects, and being able to walk on any vertical surface. She performs physical attacks which she uses in conjunction with her gravity manipulation including a gravity kick and gravity slide. Kat also possesses a superhuman degree of durability. She has repeatedly been shown to survive falling from heights that would injure or kill an ordinary person, along with resisting Nevi attacks to an extent. Finally, she has several special powers at her disposal which she can also upgrade including Spiraling Claw, Gravity Typhoon and Micro Black Hole. Variations * TBA: TBA Character Trait TBA: W.I.P. Weapon Awakening Movelist Special Moves * Gravity Kick: Kat glows red and rushes fast to kick her opponent. Can also be done in air. * Flying Objects: Kat floats and random objects appear around her and proceeds to throw those said objects to her opponent (i.e. a chair, barrel, wooden block, etc.). * Gravity Drill: Kat horizontally spins like a drill to attack her opponent. * Gravity Lift: Kat floats herself into the air for a few seconds. Can connect with any move. * Flying Rocks: Kat floats and then summons medium sized rocks and proceeds to throw them at her opponent. * Gravity Action: Kat grows little blue/orange engery shards around her (as seen in the upcoming Gravity Rush 2) and flies everywhere. X-Ray Move * Gravity Takedown: '''W.I.P Super Move * '''Gravity Typhoon: W.I.P. Finishing Moves Fatalities * Gravity Crush: Kat jumps up, goes into her gravity form and flies down to her opponent, going right through them as she grabs hold of somewhat looks like an orb of energy that belongs to her opponent. Kat shatters the orb, causing the opponent to feel really strange until 3 seconds later, the opponent's upper body obliterates into pieces. * Gravity Panther: Kat and Dusty merge together to transform herself into a black giant panther looking creature. The opponent looks at it in confusion and the panther proceeds to claw and tear the opponent into shreds like crazy, causing all of the opponent's organs and their inner parts (i.e. heart, brain, intestines, etc.) flying all over the place while doing this. Afterwards, Kat and Dusty return back to normal, only for Kat to realise that a sliced in half head of her opponent is stuck on her shoulder. She pulls it off and throws it to the ground in disgust saying "Ew, that is disgusting." X-Ality * Gravity Rush: Kat floats up and dashes to her opponent to kick them in the face, fracturing the skull. Causing the opponent to fall onto the ground and Kat flies up and then she flies down like a drill and proceeds to mess up the opponent's body while spinning like a drill, thus, causing the opponent's inner parts (heart, lungs, chest, organs) flying all over the place. The opponent dies from it all. Brutalities * TBA: TBA Vari-Alities Hara-Kiri * I'm Gravity Queen: Kat flies up while depressingly saying "I'm a Gravity Queen, no more." before turning herself upside down and lets herself fall onto the ground head first, which causes Kat's head getting crushed into pieces due to the impact with bits of brain pieces and her eyeballs flying out of her crushed head, along with lots of blood coming out of Kat's headless body. RAMtalities Melltalities Cretalities Gothtalities Kostumes * Kostume 1: Her usual costume (as always) * Kostume 2: Her spy catsuit costume * Unlockable Kostume 1: Her military costume * Unlockable Kostume 2: Her maid costume * Unlockable Kostume 3: Her school costume * DLC Kostume 1: Herself with only a towel over her body (like in this picture here) * DLC Kostume 2: Her early artwork look with orange hair (the costume in question is here on the first left) * DLC Kostume 3: Her other early artwork look with the pink hair (see same picture as before above on DLC Kostume 2 on the second left) * DLC Kostume 4: Herself dressed up as a female ninja UMK3 costume (similar to Kitana, Mileena and Jade's) with the whole costume black except for the strings as it's all in orange and for her hair is tied up in a ponytail * Kosplay DLC 1: Supergirl from DC Comics * Kosplay DLC 2: Cassie Cage * Kosplay DLC 3: Sailor Moon Battle Intro Kat flies into the battlefield, along with her cat Dusty. She lands down with a smile before saying "Look out, 'cause here comes the Gravity Queen herself!" Victory Pose Kat happily jumps up in joy saying "Yay, I did it!" before Dusty runs up and jumps to Kat as she catches the cat, giving Dusty a playful hug saying to him, "That was really awesome! Right Dusty?" And then she lets out a cheerful giggle. Rival Category:Mortal Kombat vs. Sony Universe